His Butler, Et cetera
by fangirl05
Summary: Series of one - or two - shots. Contains lots of me and Sebastian arguing and fighting over one stupid thing or another, and a healthy dose of Seba/Ciel, implied or otherwise. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Haunted

Halloween Special. What happens when Grell and I get locked in a library?

(_Scene opens to show CIEL PHANTOMHIVE writing at his desk; he looks up at the closed door at the sound of a voice yelling incoherently and getting progressively louder; SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS enters carrying FANGIRL05 over his shoulder; she shoves against his shoulders and the side of his head, trying to escape; he doesn't seem to notice_)

FANGIRL: *_clearly furious_* ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME I SAID *_she starts to beat both her fists against his shoulder_* PUT ME DOWN!

*_SEBASTIAN drops FANGIRL onto her back wordlessly and doesn't bother to look at her; she moans in pain for a second, then sits up and glares at him_*

FANGIRL: I don't even know a word bad enough! *_she stands quickly and readjusts her clothes_*

SEBASTIAN: I caught _this_ *_tilts his head toward FANGIRL_* skulking around your manor, young master.

FANGIRL: *_points at SEBASTIAN, angry again_* DON'T CALL ME "THIS"! THAT'S WHAT WILL CALLS GRELL WHEN HE FAILS BEYOND ALL MEASURE! *_she crosses her arms and hunches her shoulders, pouting unhappily_* And don't say I was skulking. I hate that word. It sounds ugly.

SEBASTIAN: *_smirks_* Well, then it fits you perfectly.

FANGIRL: *_glares, looks at SEBASTIAN quickly_* Bite me!

SEBASTIAN: You'd like that, wouldn't you?

FANGIRL: *_disgusted_* Pervert!

SEBASTIAN: *_raises his eyebrow, smug_* This from the girl that wants me to have sex with a thirteen - year - old boy?

CIEL: AHEM! *_he glowers at FANGIRL, who finally seems to notice him_* What are you doing here in the first place?

FANGIRL: What's it look like? *_she beams brightly and spreads her arms wide_* I'm on vacation!

CIEL: Why _here_ of all places?

FANGIRL: *_shrugs_* Because; *_she ducks behind SEBASTIAN and reappears in a small armoire_* It's Halloween night- *s_he ducks back into the armoire and reappears in CIEL's top right desk drawer; he jumps, startled_* I had no place to be - *_she ducks back into the drawer; she lifts the visor on a suit of armor from the inside; she smiles_* And what better place to spend Halloween night - *_she lowers the visor and pops out of the top of SEBASTIAN's shirt, grinning widely_* Than a nineteenth - century Victorian mansion with a real live demon running around? *_points at the demon in question_*

SEBASTIAN: *_shocked and appalled_* How did you get in _there_?

FANGIRL: *_looks at SEBASTIAN, slightly contemptuous_* Oh, who hasn't been in here? *_she cranes her head forward_* Oh no wait a minute; *_she leans back, smiling sarcastically at SEBASTIAN_* I came up through the wrong article of clothing.

*_SEBASTIAN is not amused by FANGIRL's off - color joke; he grabs the top of her hair and pulls her out of his shirt; he proceeds to throw her against the side of CIEL's desk and crossly starts to re - button his shirt; FANGIRL groans for a second before turning around and folding her hands on CIEL's desk in a gesture of pleading_*

FANGIRL: *_begging shamelessly_* C'mon Ciel, lemme stay! *_she perks up slightly_* Just lock me in the library all night, you won't even know I'm here! PLEASE? You paid for a foreign prostitute's gravestone, you must have enough goodness in you heart for thi-

CIEL: *_has had more than enough_* ALL RIGHT! You can stay here for _tonight_! *_he turns back to his work_* Sebastian, show her where the library is.

FANGIRL: YAY! *_hugs CIEL tightly around his neck_* Let's go, hell - slut! *_she grabs SEBASTIAN's arm and pulls him out the door_*

* * *

(_SEBASTIAN and FANGIRL walk wordlessly down a hallway; SEBASTIAN does not look happy about his companion; FANGIRL skips merrily at his side in an Alois - ish manner_)

FANGIRL: *_spins around once_* This is so great! It's my lifelong dream of the day to see what the inside of a rich Victorian - era Englishman's library looks like!

SEBASTIAN: *_raises his eyebrow_* 'Lifelong dream of the day'?

FANGIRL: *_stops skipping_* What? I don't stick with my decisions, okay? *_thinks for a minute, then looks away from SEBASTIAN and pouts_* Don't question my dialogue.

SEBASTIAN: *_rolls his eyes_* You remind me so much of Prince Soma.

FANGIRL: *_glares at SEBASTIAN_* Was that supposed to be an insult?

SEBASTIAN: *_smirks down at FANGIRL_* Perhaps.

(_FANGIRL growls angrily; steam rises off of her head and shoulders; SEBASTIAN looks very pleased with himself; he blinks suddenly_)

SEBASTIAN: Ah! Before I forget... *_he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small gray box with a blue ribbon_* A gift for you.

FANGIRL: Huh? *_she looks surprised, then tilts her head curiously at the box; she flips the lid back_* Ooh... *_she lifts a necklace with an opal - and - garnet flower charm out of the box and looks at SEBASTIAN, confused_* How come?

SEBASTIAN: *_smiles at FANGIRL_* Well, it _was_ your birthday, wasn't it?

FANGIRL: *_smiles, touched_* Aww! *_she hugs SEBASTIAN tightly around his shoulders_* I love you when you get all nice like this!

SEBASTIAN: *_sighs, rolls his eyes_* I'll never understand human girls.

FANGIRL: *_fastens the necklace around her neck_* Me neither.

(_SEBASTIAN and FANGIRL laugh briefly_)

* * *

(_SEBASTIAN opens a door_)

SEBASTIAN: The library.

FANGIRL: *_rushes past him_* Neat! *_she stops mid - stride and turns to SEBASTIAN_* Hey, can I ask you something?

SEBASTIAN: *_slightly annoyed_* What?

FANGIRL: Why can't you be nice like that all the time?

SEBASTIAN: Why can't you be reasonable all the time?

FANGIRL: I asked you first!

SEBASTIAN: *_sighs, then smirks_* I have to keep up appearances. I've already carved out my niche as the cool, competent butler who, as you've often put it, "owns you all".

FANGIRL: And I act unreasonable because you have no idea how much fun it is to piss you off! *_she grins; SEBASTIAN does not_*

SEBASTIAN: I really _am_ going to lock the door when I leave. Is there anything you'll be needing?

FANGIRL: *_points at SEBASTIAN's candelabra_* Can I borrow one of those candles? *_he hands her one of said candles, which she uses to light another candelabra; she grins and waves_* Thanks! See ya in the morning!

(_SEBASTIAN shuts the door and locks it from the other side; he lingers a minute to listen in on FANGIRL_)

FANGIRL: *_from behind the door, delighted_* WOW! First edition Charles Dickens! This is worth -

SEBASTIAN: *_cutting her off_* Don't even think about it.

FANGIRL: *_annoyed_* Killjoy!

(_SEBASTIAN chuckles and leaves her for the night_)

* * *

(_FANGIRL05 is stretched out on a dark couch, reading The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde; she closes it after a moment and drums her fingers against it anxiously; she sets it down in her lap and whistles the first verse of Moses' Lullaby; she starts convulsively at a soft thump in the background_)

FANGIRL: *_frightened and shaking_* Wh - who's there?

(_Something scurries across the ground behind her; FANGIRL squeaks in terror; she pulls one of the candles out of the holder and blows the others out, brandishing the holder like a weapon in the direction of the noise; a small white kitten walks genially into the light; FANGIRL tilts her head in confusion)_

FANGIRL: Eh?

(_The kitten appears to be smiling at her; it mews loudly at her; FANGIRL is overcome by it_)

FANGIRL: Aww! *_she kneels and holds her hand out to it_* Where'd you come from, little guy?

(_The kitten walks forward and sniffs her fingertips curiously; FANGIRL scoops it up and holds it up to her face_)

FANGIRL: Are you one of Sebastian's roommates? *_she puts the candelabra down and tucks the kitten into the crook of her arm_* Shame on him, keeping a cute little thing like you locked in that stinky closet of his all day! *_she scratches the top of its head_* But still, you shouldn't be running around out here. Ciel hates cats, *_she lifts it back up to her face_* even adorable ones like you. (_the kitten sniffs and licks her nose; FANGIRL giggles and lays back on the couch_) You wanna keep me company while I read?

(_the kitten curls into a ball on her stomach and yawns; FANGIRL is once again smitten_)

FANGIRL: Aww! *_she reopens her book and strokes the kitten's back; it purrs loudly_*

* * *

(_FANGIRL screams in shock at a loud crashing noise; the kitten arches it back and yowls; FANGIRL takes the candelabra and kitten and walks slowly toward the noise; she blinks in surprise at the pile of table, candlestick, candles and GRELL SUTCLIFF sprawled across the floor_)

GRELL: *_clutching his ankle_* AUGH! DAMMIT! Y'see, _this_ is why I don't hang out in libraries!

FANGIRL: *_surprised and confused_* Grell? *_he looks up at her, surprised_* What are you doing here? *_FANGIRL lowers her eyebrows_* You scared me!

GRELL: *_stands and tests his ankle_* I had some business to take care of around here and thought I'd come visit my Sebby. *_FANGIRL scowls over her shoulder_* Will sent me to collect some old guy's soul.

FANGIRL: *_worried_* Not Tanaka?

GRELL: Nah, he's good for a while. *_pouts and crosses his arms_* Augh! That guy was so _boring_! Loved his family, church every Sunday, barely ever even drank! I almost fell asleep watching his cinematic record! *_narrows his eyes_* Damn Will, sadistic bastard he is.

FANGIRL: *_smirks deviously over her shoulder, in a quiet voice_* He's probably just jealous that you always run off to flirt with Sebastian.

GRELL: Huh?

FANGIRL: Hmm?

GRELL: I heard "Sebastian".

FANGIRL: I didn't say "Sebastian".

GRELL: *_sighs_* Ah, Sebastian. My dearest Sebby. *_he hugs his shoulders and shakes his hips a little as he speaks_* Can't you just see his arms wrapped comfortingly around me as a storm rages all around us?

FANGIRL: *_glances to the side in disgust_* I'm trying very hard not to. *_she lets the kitten down and watches it run off; she looks up after a silent minute and notices GRELL looking at her slyly; she raises her eyebrow suspiciously_* Whachu starin' at me for?

GRELL: *_raises his eyebrow; there is an air of cunning about him_* You and Sebby are on good terms, yes?

FANGIRL: *_takes a step back_* On his good days. Why?

GRELL: 'Cuz I have a proposition in mind that will benefit us both.

FANGIRL: Out of sheer morbid curiosity I'll ask you what the hell you're talking about.

GRELL: I want _you_ *_he points_* to lure Sebastian away from that brat master of his and into a bedroom with _me_ *_he clasps his fingers in delight_*!

FANGIRL: *_her jaw drops in shock_* And why in _holy hell_ would I do that?

GRELL: Because I can get _you_ *_he leans forward and points at FANGIRL's chest_* pictures of Knox and Will doing kinky stuff.

(_FANGIRL's eyes widen and her face reddens like a thermometer; GRELL smiles smugly at her expression; FANGIRL points at GRELL_*

FANGIRL: You drive a hard bargain there, Sutcliff. *GRELL chuckles once, pleased with himself; FANGIRL frowns at him suddenly* But the answer is still no. *_a jet of steam blows out through her nose and her face returns to its original color; she crosses her arms_* I'm not some cheap fandom whore who will sell out her favorite canon couple for crack porn! *_she turns her back on GRELL_* I will _not_ help you muck up my OTP and that's that! *_she starts to walk away from GRELL; he sighs through his teeth_*

GRELL: I _really_ didn't wanna hafta do this. *_he grabs FANGIRL's arm and pulls her back to look at him; he frowns into her face_* Brown is such an ugly color.

FANGIRL: *_looks wide - eyed at GRELL_* What are you doing? *_GRELL leans in closer_* Hey! Stop it! Get away from me! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO...!

(_Screen fades to black_)

* * *

(_SEBASTIAN pours CIEL a cup of tea; they both lift their heads at the sound of FANGIRL screaming in the distance_)

SEBASTIAN: She sounds like she's enjoying herself.

CIEL: That sounded more like terror than pleasure. *_he turns back to his paperwork_* Go see what's wrong with her.

SEBASTIAN: *_bows, covers his heart_* Understood. *_he sees himself out; he frowns when the door is shut and sighs loudly as he walks toward the library_* How does she manage to ruin my night without even _being_ there?

* * *

(_SEBASTIAN unlocks the library door; the kitten from earlier rushes up to him, mewling loudly; it seems to be panicking_)

SEBASTIAN: *_picks up the kitten_* What are you doing in here, Oliver? *_OLIVER meows loudly again and squirms in SEBASTIAN's grip; SEBASTIAN finally seems to notice the the lights are all out_* And in the dark, at that. *_looks around_* Didn't I lock an idiot in here?

FANGIRL: *_in an extremely suggestive voice_* Yes, and I'm _very _lonely. Come comfort me?

(_SEBASTIAN is confused by FANGIRL's obvious come - hither; he snaps his fingers and several candelabras flicker on; he is so surprised by FANGIRL's appearance that he yelps and jumps back_)

(_FANGIRL is lying on the couch in a Soma - esque position; she has undergone a drastic wardrobe change, and is now wearing a dark purplish - red vest that is clearly supposed to be worn over a shirt, black shorts and black thigh - high stockings that could've come from Alois Trancy's closet, and her hair is undone from its usual braid; there is a single red rose tucked behind her ear_)

FANGIRL: *_flirtatiously_* Hi Sebby. *_she struts up to SEBASTIAN, who backs up until his back is pressed against the door; FANGIRL winds her arms around his neck_* Turn the lights off, would you? *_she smiles impurely_* The darkness suits you so much better.

SEBASTIAN: *_has no idea what is going on_* Umm... Are you feeling all right?

FANGIRL: *_flutters her eyelashes at him and leans her head against his chest_* Much better now that you're here.

(_SEBASTIAN makes a disgusted face at the clichéd line; he glances downward at FANGIRL's outfit with the utmost caution_)

SEBASTIAN: *_trying to start a sentence_* Why are... Your outfit...

FANGIRL: *_shrugs_* My clothes felt a little stifling, so I changed. *_she twirls once and smiles flirtatiously_* Do you like them?

(_SEBASTIAN frowns for second, then smiles; he takes a step toward FANGIRL; she blushes_)

SEBASTIAN: *_touches FANGIRL's cheek_* Can I ask you a question?

FANGIRL: *_blushes harder, holds onto SEBASTIAN's coat_* Anything!

(_SEBASTIAN smiles evilly and grabs her bicep; he pulls the nearest candelabra off the wall and holds it close to her face_)

SEBASTIAN: Have your eyes always been green?

(_FANGIRL's green reaper eyes widen; she's obviously caught_)

FANGIRL: *_looks in several different directions away from SEBASTIAN_* Uhmmm... Yes? *_she grins widely, revealing shark - like teeth_*

SEBASTIAN: *_frowns, annoyed_* Grell?

FANGIRL/GRELL: *_crosses her arms_* Hey, I gave her a choice. She said no.

SEBASTIAN: *_slightly incredulous_* So you possessed her?

FANGIRL/GRELL: Yeah. *_he looks down at FANGIRL's body in displeasure_* I'm not really sure _what _I was thinking with that one anymore. Her body's _completely_ out of proportion! *_he pivots to inspect said body_* Too much ass, not enough boobs. *_pokes FANGIRL's stomach_* _WAY _too much gut.

SEBASTIAN: *_sighs and presses his hand to his temple; shakes his head_* I should show this to the young master. *_he picks FANGIRL/GRELL up bridal style_*

FANGIRL/GRELL: *_surprised_* Oh? Oh... *_she wraps her arms around SEBASTIAN's neck and snuggles her head into his chest with a happy sigh_*

SEBASTIAN: *_carries FANGIRL/GRELL out of the library and down the hallway_* I wonder what _she'll_ have to say about this?

FANGIRL/GRELL: Don't talk about another woman right now, Sebby.

* * *

(_CIEL looks up as the door to his study opens; he blanches at the sight of SEBASTIAN carrying FANGIRL, or possibly at FANGIRL's attire; she frowns distastefully at him; CIEL raises his eyebrow and looks at SEBASTIAN_)

SEBASTIAN: Grell.

CIEL: Ah. *_he dips his quill back into the inkwell_* Well, get him out of her, then.

FANGIRL/GRELL: NO! *_clings tighter to SEBASTIAN_* I can finally have _my_ *_she stresses the word and glares at CIEL_* Sebby's baby! I'm not giving this body up for anything! *_she buries her face in SEBASTIAN's coat_*

(_SEBASTIAN looks from FANGIRL/GRELL to CIEL and back; he smirks inside - joke - style and looks down at FANGIRL/GRELL; he tilts her face up to look at him_)

SEBASTIAN: Would you like me to provide you with some... Entertainment?

FANGIRL/GRELL: *_a thin line of blood drips from her nose_* Uhh...

SEBASTIAN: I'm going to have to put you down in order for this to work.

(_FANGIRL/GRELL is only too happy to be put down_)

SEBASTIAN: Now then... *_he walks over to CIEL's desk and leans over him; he strokes his cheek; FANGIRL/GRELL looks confused_*

FANGIRL/GRELL: *_tilts her head to the side_* Wha?

SEBASTIAN: *_pets CIEL's lips, smirking_* Young master...

CIEL: *_ANGRY_* What the he- *_SEBASTIAN leans down and kisses him_* MMPH!

(_FANGIRL/GRELL gawks, blushes and looks extremely upset; she shivers a little and clenches her fists; SEBASTIAN pulls CIEL a little closer; CIEL does not resist; his eyes shut and he wraps his arms around SEBASTIAN'S neck; FANGIRL/GRELL gnashes her teeth; CIEL and SEBASTIAN pull apart_)

SEBASTIAN: Young master.

CIEL: *_kind of dazed_* Sebastian...

(_they kiss again; FANGIRL/GRELL is furious; two pairs of black - gloved fingers appear at the top and bottom of her mouth; a mop of bright red hair starts to rise out of her throat; FANGIRL's eyes fill with tears and she makes choking noises; her knees wobble convulsively as more of GRELL forces its way out of her mouth; FANGIRL falls to her knees as GRELL flops out onto the floor; both of them pant loudly for vastly different reasons; GRELL starts to stomp forward to break up CIEL and SEBASTIAN's, ehm..._ activities)

GRELL: *_angry_* Get your hands off my Sebby, bra-

(_FANGIRL's hand curls around the top of GRELL's hair; GRELL's eyes widen in fear_)

FANGIRL: *_homicidal_* _You_.

GRELL: *_gulps_*

FANGIRL: *_yanks GRELL around to look at her face; her rage is nowhere near controlled_* YOU ARE _SO_ BEYOND A DEAD MAN! *_she snaps her head toward SEBASTIAN_* Sebastian, cover Ciel's eyes! *_she bares her teeth at GRELL_* I don't want a kid to have to watch this!

(_SEBASTIAN complies_)

GRELL: *_shaking, his hands folded in pleading_* Wh - wh - what are you gonna do with me?

FANGIRL: *_closes her lips and smiles widely and dangerously_* Oh, I'm not going to do _anything at all_.

GRELL: *_confused, and still scared_* Then what _are_ you-

FANGIRL: *_tilts her head back suddenly_* WILL! *_GRELL yelps in fear_*

(_one of the windows breaks suddenly as someone jumps through; SEBASTIAN holds CIEL a little closer; WILLIAM T. SPEARS rises from a crouch and adjusts his glasses with his scythe; he and FANGIRL hold each others' gazes; they don't appear to be on great terms_)

WILL: What is it this time?

FANGIRL: *_throws GRELL at his feet_* Him. Demon. Flirting. Possessed me.

WILL: *_glares down at GRELL_* Oh really?

GRELL: *_grins up at WILL, folds his hands again_* C'mon Will, have merc - ACK! *_WILL kicks him hard enough in the mouth to flip him onto his back_*

WILL: *_grabs GRELL by his hair and starts to drag him out_* Let's go, you piece of filth. *_checks his roster_* You're lucky I've finished my work already, so I won't have to apply for overtime. *_he jumps out the window with GRELL_*

FANGIRL: *_shakes her head after them_* That guy _really_ needs to get laid. *_looks over at CIEL and SEBASTIAN; they hold each others' gazes for a minute; FANGIRL clasps her hands together loudly_* Well, ah, you two are obviously busy. I'll see myself out. *_she is halfway out the door before she turns and points_* Unless you'd rather I stay?

SEBASTIAN: *_frowns_* Pervert.

FANGIRL: *_smirks_* This from the guy making out with a thirteen - year - old boy? *_a silver knife lodges into the wall two inches away from her head; she smiles cheerfully and raises her hand_* Understood! *_she darts out of the room and shuts the door_*

CIEL: *_glowers, displeased_* Idiot.

SEBASTIAN: *_turns CIEL's face toward himself; smirks_* Let me help you forget about her.

(_CIEL AND SEBASTIAN resume kissing; CIEL lies back against his desk while SEBASTIAN straddles him; FANGIRL peeks out from CIEL's desk drawer; she grins mischievously_)

FANGIRL: Best. Birthday. Ever. *_she holds up a tape recorder_*

(_End Scene_)


	2. Anomaly

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a Halloween special, but again, I was more or less equal parts lazy and depressed.

Anyway, on Halloween night, Ciel makes a rather odd request of his houseguest.

* * *

Ciel tapped the tip of his pen into the tittle over a random "i". He was finished with his work for the day as it was, and now he was just biding his time.

After a short while, the person he'd been waiting for twirled past his open office door, singing flatly but otherwise on-key:

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"

"Fangirl!"

"YIPE!" The girl froze mid arm swing and threw her arms above her head. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it!"

Ciel scowled at her through his eyelashes. "Come in here."

She shrank like a turtle into herself and approached his desk. Ciel was almost convinced he shouldn't let her wander his mansion, but she kept the servants from breaking _too_ many of his things, and her constantly fighting with Sebastian was usually good for a laugh.

Anyway, she looked like she was waiting for him to speak. Or for a bomb to go off. Whichever. He lay down his pen and folded his hands under his chin.

"You can control any part of this universe, yes?"

The question caught her off - guard. "Yes?"

"You've clearly done some kind of damage to my home," - he paused for a minute to let her get that "I have not!" out of her system - "But I'll disregard it if you do a rather... Unorthodox favor for me."

"I haven't done _any_ damage to _any_thing," she insisted through gritted teeth then relaxed, "but what do you want?"

Ciel beckoned her closer with his finger and whispered his favor in her ear. To say Fangirl was confused was too mild a term. She pulled back a step, somewhere between disbelieving and mildly disgusted, and looked Ciel in his straight face.

"Why do you want _that_?" she asked as if he'd just asked to be left bound and gagged on the veranda of the Trancy estate. Ciel picked up his pen and positioned it between his index fingers. "It's just a theory I want to test."

Fangirl raised her eyebrows and smiled lecherously. "Oh _really_?"

Ciel glared at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I never figured you as the kinky type, Ciel" one of her eyebrows lowered. Ciel picked up his letter opener, flicked it between his first and second fingers and glanced meaningfully at Fangirl. "Point taken" her face dropped.

She clapped her hands twice, and a large pair of cat ears blossomed out of Ciel's hair. He felt them growing, but the process wasn't even a little bit painful. He reched up to test whether they felt touch, and they did.

"You've got a tail back there, too, ya know" Fangirl reminded him and pointed in the general direction of his chair's right arm. He'd noticed that growing too, and even if he hadn't he would have noticed the weird new way his shirt and jacket were resting on his back.

"You should be able to move it like another limb" she added. He raised it to his face and twitched the tip of it back and forth. It struck him as odd that controlling this thing came so easily to him.

"Well, um, if that's everything." Fangirl backed herself out into the hall and resumed singing:

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene..."

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Sebastian saw himself into Ciel's office to prepare him for bed.

Oddly for him, Ciel wasn't there. He hadn't been for a while.

"Perhaps he became impatient?" the dark man wondered, "I suppose he'll be in his bedroom, then."

* * *

The door to Ciel's bedroom was closed, but not locked. "Young master?" Sebastian opened the door, "May I come in?"

Ciel was kneeling near the edge of his bed, blushing with his new ears and tail flattened against his head and twitching uncomfortably, respectively. His night shirt hung open off of his shoulders, the result of Ciel losing his patients with the buttons.

Sebastian was more than a little thrown.

"Well?" Ciel pressed, flattening his ears further and slowing the thumping of his tail against his mattress, "What do you think?"

He looked up and saw Sebastian staring at him blankly.

"I think we're going to have to have a very serious talk about this, young master" Sebastian crossed his arms, "If I didn't know any better I'd accuse you of thinking me a fetishist."

Ciel looked away again and sulked. This was _not_ how this was supposed to have gone. "It doesn't take Finny to figure that out" he said in response to his butler's remark.

Sebastian sighed and Ciel didn't see him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Very well" Sebastian said in resignation, "Since this is clearly a misguided attempt to get me to touch you," - Ciel suddenly found himself pressed not very roughly onto his back - "then I suppose I can indulge you."

He brushed Ciel's night shirt the rest of the way off his chest and slid his arms out of it. He scratched behind one of Ciel's new ears and nuzzled his neck firmly. Ciel stiffened; his neck was too damn sensitive!

"But I do wonder," Sebastian traced a slow circle over one of Ciel's nipples while he rubbed his cat ear, "How exactly..." He rubbed his other nipple between his thumb and index finger while lapping at his collarbones, "Did you get these?"

Ciel's tail lashed from side to side. Sebastian had one of his hands pinned off to the side to at least control his squirming, but left the other one free for Ciel to grip his lapel with. Damn Sebastian and his tongue! He'd switched to licking one of his nipples and twisting the other one lightly. Bastard knew what that did to him... "F - fan - ahh..." he started to answer, and then Sebastian pressed his knee in between his legs but kept it still, so Ciel had to roll his hard - on against it himself.

"Hmm, I thought I smelled a rat's hand in this." Sebastian stopped licking his chest and smirked at his tail sweeping across the sheets. "This too, I'm sure?"

Ciel gasped too loudly when Sebastian grabbed his tail. It was so much more sensitive than he'd first thought; he half expected it to be as hard as... But no, it felt like a normal cat's tail. Or so he assumed.

He only noticed that Sebastian was moving because his leg was suddenly gone. He opened his eyes to glare at him and found his butler observing his bubbling erection snidely. He raised an eyebrow at Ciel when he saw him shiver. Ciel always got just a tiny bit nervous when they did it like this. He just couldn't shake the paranoia that Sebastian was going to bite him, even though he'd never once in over a year.

What's with that cornered rabbit face, young master? He licked it teasingly and Ciel almost thrashed. This is what you wanted, isn't it? He circled the slit with the tip of his index finger. Or would you prefer my hand instead?

Right then Sebastian's teasing was starting to make his prick hurt, and the fastest was to relieve himself was with his mouth. "Your m - mouth" he panted. Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my lord."

He dipped his head down and swallowed him whole. Ciel didn't even have time for his head to whirl in pleasure before Sebastian dug his thumb into his perineum. He flopped back against his mattress, almost lifeless while Sebastian worked him. With his free hand, the demon started stroking his cat tail out of sync with his bobbing his head. Ciel bucked up into his mouth three times, cat ears almost plastered to his head, and came.

Sebastian sucked him clean and buttoned the almost - unconscious boy's nightshirt shut. He reached up to pet his ears sticking out softly to the side and frowned when they broke off and dissolved before they even hit the bed. Expecting more of the same results, he tugged once on his tail. It snapped off and dissolved as quickly as the ears. "Oh, well" Sebastian sighed, "They were nice while they lasted."

Sebastian lay on his back and curled one arm around Ciel's shoulders. They didn't do this often, but he always felt very peaceful afterwards whenever they did. Maybe he could rest his eyes here for a minute. Or an hour or two. Whichever.


	3. Amorous

**A/N:** Christmas porn X). Happy holidays, y'all!

* * *

Sebastian buttoned Ciel's nightshirt with a pleasant smile. You'd never suspect how hard his head was pounding; the evening had seemed like one mess to be cleared up after another, everything from not being able to find that godforsaken star for the top of the tree to Bard, Maylene and Finny actually setting said tree on fire half an hour before Ladies Elizabeth and Frances were due to arrive. Of course he'd managed to find and decorate a new tree before they'd made their appearance, but still. In short, there was nothing he wanted more right then than to fall into his bed with a cat or two to pet.

Again, you'd never know it to look at his face.

"There" he said mostly to himself as he fastened the last of Ciel's buttons, "Is there anything else you - "

Ciel leaned forward and kissed him.

He didn't pull back right away, much to Sebastian's further surprise. Still, the butler didn't so much as move to push him away. When Ciel finally did pull away, he wouldn't meet his butler's gaze.

Sebastian wasn't quite sure what to say to this. "Young mas-"

"I'm not ignorant of my staff's collective clumsiness, Sebastian," he carded his fingers through his hair haughtily, "nor am I heartless." A dusky blush rose to his cheeks. "I know you dragged a fresh tree in after they burned the first a few minutes before Aunt Frances and Lizzy arrived, and..." He seemed to shrink in on himself. "I wanted to do something to... Show you that I appreciated your protecting my reputation as a host."

Sebastian blinked at him and then smirked. "Young master..."

He pushed him onto his back suddenly and climbed over him.

"That was rather brazen of you just now."

"What are you talking abou - mmh!" Sebastian had nudged his legs apart and ground roughly into his hips.

"This might sound strange to you," Sebastian continued grinding into him, "but for all our debauchery, demons very seldom kiss each other. We hold the notion in our minds the way I think you humans hold sex in yours."

"Tha - that makes... No sense!" Ciel gasped. He squirmed when Sebastian stilled himself for a moment to remove his shoes.

Sebastian chuckled quietly against his neck and picked at Ciel's nightshirt buttons. He shucked out of his own jacket and vest as he spoke. "You underestimate the intimacy a kiss illustrates. Then again, I suppose it might be different for humans; demons are a much fiercer species." He grinned with his fangs extended for a heartbeat, then closed his lips. "We're also not a very naturally trusting race" he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt again, pecking sharp kisses down his chest as he went. "To us, kiss is an admission of mutual trust in the other not to rip out our throat."

"Ridiculous" Ciel clenched his blankets to still his writhing. "Oh?" Sebastian trailed one finger down his chest. He opened his mouth and poked one canine tooth electrifyingly against Ciel's adam's apple. "Do you think I couldn't tear out your throat right now if I felt like it?"

"Of course not" Ciel returned. Sebastian smirked. "Cheeky." He licked a stripe from Ciel's collar bone to his jaw.

Sebastian suddenly found himself on his back with Ciel straddling him. He wasn't sure whether to be more ashamed of himself about it or proud of his master.

It took a few seconds longer than it would have had Sebastian done it, but Ciel managed to unbutton his butler's shirt. As he worked each button free, he placed soft kisses from his jawline and down his chest. When he'd gotten that far, he leaned in and licked his nipple hard before taking it into his mouth. Sebastian tilted his head back with an approving purring noise while Ciel suckled his chest. "What's gotten into you, young master?" he raised an eyebrow at the boy so engrossed in licking his chest he didn't answer him. He didn't even notice he was being spoken to until Sebastian physically tipped his face up toward him. "That is you in there, isn't it?"

If that was Grell Sutcliff sucking his chest...

Ciel batted his hand away and sulked. "If you don't like it, just say so."

Sebastian smirked a little softer than normal. "Not at all." He flipped them over before Ciel had time to think. "I'm just not used to you being so forward when we do this."

Sebastian kissed him just shy of roughly and rolled his left nipple between his index finger and thumb. Both of them knew how that went straight to Ciel's downstairs head. Sure enough, the young earl whimpered into his butler's mouth and arched his hips up against his stomach. Sebastian broke the kiss to smirk not unkindly at him. "Not tonight" he brushed his hair off of his forehead. He leaned so far down that his lips brushed over the small bump of cartilage where his ear began. "Tonight I'm going to make you come without the help of either my hand or my mouth."

Ciel shuddered as Sebastian's tongue flicked over his tragus. He watched him lean back to rest on his hips and tug his left glove off with his teeth. Sebastian turned his attention to retrieving the lubricating gel from the top drawer of the nightstand (one of the many reasons Maylene wasn't allowed to clean the young master's room), but noticed his right hand being pulled gently from under him. He paused to watch Ciel bite down on his middle finger, briefly catching the tip of it between his teeth, and tug his other glove off before looking him straight in the eye as he licked his fingetip before closing his lips around it. Sebastian's sigh rattled in his throat. He shoved Ciel back into the bed, slathered his first two fingers with the lubricant with little ceremony and pressed them into him quickly, searching out his prostate. He didn't really need to, but damn if he didn't love to tease.

Ciel squirmed against his butler's fingers. They didn't hurt by any means, and he wasn't worried about Sebastian changing that fact, but he'd never quite gotten used to having fingers in him, no matter what words of comfort he was offered. He stopped shifting away from those probing digits and started lowering himself further onto them when Sebastian finally stopped tormenting him and pressed the pads of his fingers into his prostate gland. The demon man offered it two strokes and then withdrew, prompting Ciel to pin him under a shockingly dirty look. He just smiled.

Sebastian dipped his hand into the lube and prepared himself with quick strokes. Feeling particularly generous, he even allowed Ciel the pleasure of watching him tip his head back and utter a low "Mmm, young master" as he did. When he decided the boy had been played with enough, he spread his thin legs, hanging one over his forearm and pushing the knee of the other back toward his chest, and pressed the tip of his erection against Ciel's anus, adjusting his hips to the right angle beforehand.

"Here I come, young master."

"Agh! Haah..."

Ciel didn't have time to feel the pain of penetration when Sebastian pulled him into his thrust; the demon drove right into his prostate, and then deeper. Sebastian gripped the sheets to still himself long enough for Ciel to adjust. He never got used to just how good it felt being inside him. God, he loved it when Ciel made that face: eyes closed, mouth slack, offering his throat. He shifted back an inch or so, and Ciel arched after him. Sebastian swore he felt something in him crack at that feeling, and he turned control of his hips over to his baser instincts. He was probably a little rougher with Ciel than he should've been, but the boy certainly wasn't complaining. Sebastian slung one of his thin legs over his shoulder for better leverage, enjoying his master's breathless little cries for him. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed having sex with the same person this much, he mused as he neared his climax and increased his speed a notch or two. He was tempted to reach down and stroke his master's young cock, just to hear him make more of those broken pleasure - sounds, but he'd promise to make him come untouched, and he intended to live up to his words. Besides, Ciel hardly looked like he needed any help.

Speaking of Ciel, he wasn't really there anymore. Sebastian didn't usually go so deep inside him. It felt really good, which was probably because of the near - constant contact with his prostate.

Sebastian suddenly upped the pace, and his back bowed. He felt his scrotum tightening and his toes curled. He was about to come, he could feel it. He tried to warn Sebastian between his thrusting.

"Se - Uh! Hah! Co - ah!"

Sebastian watched his head snap back against his pillow as thick white pleasure spurted across his chest. Only then did he wrap his hand around his length, to work him through his release. Ciel arched his hips at his touch, pushing Sebastian even further into his tightened hole. His movements stuttered to a halt as he came deep inside Ciel, uttering a sigh that sounded a lot like "Young master."  
They both took a minute to come down from their highs, then Sebastian pulled out with a little less care than he probably should have and tugged Ciel gently into his side. He went without complaint.

"There now" Sebastian smiled brightly, trailing his fingers up and down Ciel's arm, "You look like you enjoyed that."

"Of course not" Ciel frowned, "It ached the whole time." He rocked his hips forward once for clarification.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I don't recall you complaining about it."

"That's just because -" Ciel trailed off, blushing again.

Sebastian smirked. "Yes?"

"Shut up" he said quickly. He leaned over his butler, frowning seriously. Sebastian smirked back at him easily. "Tomorrow night you're going to satisfy me and go to sleep with an erection. That's an order."

Sebastian sighed and tucked a piece of Ciel's hair behind his right ear. "You really are a cruel master," he sulked teasingly, "punishing your servants even after they please you so well."

"Pheh" Ciel scoffed and rolled onto his side away from him, "It's almost embarrassing how easy you are to fool. It wasn't nearly as good as I made it look."

Sebastian chuckled and spooned behind Ciel. "With all due respect, young master," he lay his hand over Ciel's, "you are nowhere _near_ that talented an actor."


End file.
